


With All My Heart.

by suicidaltomlinson



Category: One Direction
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Medical Condition, Uni AU, i did some research about it, its so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidaltomlinson/pseuds/suicidaltomlinson
Summary: Harry's family suffers a loss, but it ends in happiness and love.





	With All My Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so long ago, the idea came to me for an unknown reason, but I love it so much. I'm not trying to romanticise Congenital Heart Disease by any means, it's a serious condition, but I loved writing them, and I love the idea myself, falling in love and finding a piece of yourself at the same time.

Harry is doing his homework when his mum gets the call. He could hear his mum and dad’s blood curdling cries echo throughout the house, it bounced off the walls, and pierced Harry’s heart. He swallows harshly, and bites his lip, and put down his pen and exits his bedroom, bumping into Gemma as he rounds the corner of the landing. Obviously, she had heard the screams too, so together, they link their fingers together and the both of them head downstairs to see what was going on. They walk into the living room to see their parents crying into each other, his mum's hand has the home phone in a loose grip, Harry looks at Gemma and Gemma is looking at him, he's worried, and he has a funny feeling in his stomach, it settles like lead, heavy in his stomach. “Mum? Dad?” His parents look up at them both and his stomach plummets to his arse when he sees the faces of his parents, red and wet eyes, sullen expressions, basically, the description of heart broken, and Harry's mind goes to the only person who isn't home; Matthew. 

 

-x- 

 

Ever since his brothers accident, his mother had been overly protective of himself and Gemma. So the tears and the vice-like grip she has while hugging him is understandable. He hugs her back, he's going to miss her, and he promises her he'll be careful. They were in the same position just last year, but that was at the airport, waving Gemma goodbye as she set off on a worldwide trip with her friends. Harry is just going to University, and he's a few hours away, so, he isn't completely gone, like Gemma, or Matthew. “Promise me you'll be safe?” His mother whispers for what seems like the millionth time. 

 

Harry smiles and presses a kiss to the top of her head, “yes, I promise.” She pulls away and presses a kiss to his cheek before she gets into her car, and drives away, leaving him to his own devices. His parents had broken up a year after Matthew had passed away, not being able to deal with the loss of their eldest son. Harry was heartbroken, he didn't feel wanted by his dad, but his father had reassured him and told him he was being stupid. They speak sometimes, but he moved to France with his new wife and his new son. 

 

He sighs and looks down at his stuff, a suitcase, duffle bag, and small box. He puts the duffle bag on the case, and holds the box under his arm as he makes his way to his new room, a room that he'll call home for the next three years, well, when he's at school of course. He plans to go home as much as possible; the thought of his leaving his mum alone is daunting, but this is what he wants, and he knows his mum will be okay, she has Robin, a lot of friends, and her job, so he feels a little bit better staying in the halls on campus. 

 

Once he gets there, he drops his suitcase and duffle bag on the floor and gently places the box on the bare bed. He stretches out his limbs and lets out a quiet mewl, this is it, the beginning of his new life as a university student, a law student. He opens the box and begins to unpack. Nearly everything in the box is placed where he seemed fit, and when he gets to the bottom of the box, there’s a picture of himself, Gemma, and Matthew on holiday in Spain when they were 13, 14, and 15, yes, his mum had three children one after the other, but it just meant that him, Gem, and Matt were close, and could do everything together. He picks it up and smiles and places it on his bedside table, in the exact same place where it lived in his old room, even before Matthew passed away. 

 

When he turned 17, his mum had told him Matthew was an organ donor, and that his heart had been given to another 18 year old who had heart problems, and Harry had promised himself that one day, he'll find that boy, and listen to his brothers heartbeat, and take him home to this mother so she could also listen to her sons heart beat once more. 

 

-x- 

 

He's been at University for two months, and so far, he's loving it, although the hangovers are getting a little old, but he's a first year, and he's fitting in, so it's a win win situation, not that he needed to really fit in, people have told Harry that he's very charming, on a whole nother level actually, and he's very easy to get along with. He's met a whole new bunch of people and they all live in the same Halls, as their kitchen and living room slash rec room is communal. But the one person he's met that doesn't live in the Halls is probably the most amazing looking guy Harry has ever seen, and yes, Harry has a massive crush on him. He's small and curvy, has brown hair that's always messy but somehow, he pulls it off. He has cheekbones for days, and the bluest eyes Harry has ever seen. He's loud, funny, cares a lot, wears clothes that are too big for him and glasses, basically he's the ray of sunshine on a cloudy day, and he's always the reason for Harry's smile. His name is Louis. Louis Tomlinson. 

 

They became fast friends after they met at a party his friend Niall invited him to, and the next day, they had met for coffee and lunch, they went shopping and hanged out either in Louis’ flat he shares with an amazing looking guy called Zayn and Zayn’s boyfriend Liam; Zayn is something to behold, his beauty has no words or bounds, and Liam is an adorable puppy eyed guy with an amazing brain. They both have amazing brains, both of them being pre med. Louis is a drama student getting his degree in teaching. Sometimes they hang out in Harry's room, or the pub on campus where Niall works a few shifts during the week at night. They have a lot in common, and family means a lot to them, Louis had mentioned he was sick for most of his life, but got better when he turned 18, Harry didn't comment on it, because Harry had picked up on Louis’ tone of voice and his facial expression so he dropped it and changed the subject.

 

He misses Matthew every day, he wishes he had his big brother, he misses kicking around the football, the Mario Kart marathons, and just the laugh of Matthew, all three  of them in their treehouse, drinking Dr Pepper, and eating pizza, watching the stars, and talking about what their lives might be like; Matthew was going to do amazing things, he was going to change the world! In some ways, Louis is a lot like Matt, they have the same personality and sense of humor, dry and quick. They have the same way of life, and the same beautiful soul. It's like he has his brother back, but that's weird, because of Harry's crush. 

 

-x- 

 

It's the sixth month mark when things change for the best. Harry is sitting outside of uni on a rare nice day, he's wearing a pair of black jeans and a band t-shirt, with a pair of Nike trainers, and his hair is pushed back with a floral scarf; he was going to get it cut, but Louis had said how much he liked it long, and how soft it was while running his fingers through it while they were watching a movie, and now, it's past his shoulders, he thinks 'whipped’ is the right word, plus he likes having his hair played with. He's reading for his class when all of a sudden Louis literally falls beside him. Harry squeaks and looks up at the sky, “did you fall from heaven?” And he gives Louis a goofy smile. 

 

“Shut up, I have to ask you something.” Louis says, but Louis isn't looking at him, so Harry follows Louis’ eyes and spots Zayn, Liam, and Niall, quickly looking away when Harry looks at them, pretending to look busy. 

 

He laughs and shakes his head, “what's up Lou?” 

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to, uh, maybe, go out with me?” Louis stutters, worrying his hands in his lap, his eyes downcast, and his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

Harry just blinks, because what? “What?” 

 

Louis blushes, “nevermind,” and he stands up, ready to walk away, Harry can see the blush dusting his cheeks, and it's so cute Harry can't help feeling extremely endeared, that gorgeous and bubbly Louis would be flustered over asking him out, it makes Harry feel powerful. 

 

“No, no, sit your fucking arse back down Tomlinson, are you asking me out?” 

 

Louis gives him a small nod, “yes.” 

 

Harry just laughs, “course I'll go out with you. Pick me up tonight at seven yeah?” Louis just nods again and Harry smiles, big and bright, he knows his dimple is popping and he knows Louis lives for his dimple, Louis smiles back, eyes shining in the sun, eyes crinkling slightly. He shoves his textbook in his bag, slings it over his shoulder and bends down to press a soft kiss to the tip of Louis’ nose. “See ya later Lou.” 

 

-x-

 

Later on that night, Harry finds himself curling over with laughter as he watches yet another poor attempt Louis makes to get a strike. He has no idea why Louis had taken them to a bowling alley, but he isn't complaining, he loves bowling, and not to toot his own horn, but he's decent, and so far, he's kicking Louis’ big bubble butt at it, much to Louis’ annoyance. “Shut up Haz.” Louis sulks as he plops down next to him. 

 

“Aw, don't pout babes, 's’not your fault you suck!” 

 

Louis’ face all of a sudden turns coy, “I may suck at bowling, but I suck where it counts!” And the fucker winks, like Harry didn't actually know what his innuendo was implying.

 

Harry gulps harshly and stands up to take his turn. He gets yet another strike, but he teeters a little, because the image he has in his head from Louis’ confession messes with him a little. They play until their time is up, Harry wins, and yes, he does rub Louis’ nose in it. They make their way to an American style diner that's open, it was like walking on to the set of  _ Grease _ , that's what Louis said, and Harry had fallen in love with the way Louis’ eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when he walked in. They both order a milkshake (strawberry for Louis and banana for Harry) and fries to share. They talk about anything and everything, like they've done many times before, but there's still a lot to learn, and Harry so wants to ask what was wrong with Louis when he was younger. He bites his lip, “Lou?” Louis smiles at him, “you don't have to answer, but, what happened when you were younger?” 

 

“You mean why was I in and out of hospital?” Harry nods his head. This is one aspect of Louis’ life he doesn't know, and Harry has always been afraid to ask, but they're on their first date, and if Harry has it his way, it'll be the first of many, which will lead to declarations of love, and marriage, and children, but they have all the time in the world for that, still, Harry likes to dream, and his mind wanders when he’s in class. “Well, I was born with Congenital Heart Disease. Basically there was something wrong with my heart when I was in the womb, and it took eighteen years to find a donor. It put a lot of stress on my parents life, they got divorced soon after my surgery, but, my mum is happy now. And I'm healthy,” he shrugs. “I can't play football though, all I can do is akick around a ball; I would of loved to play professionally.” And he laughs, light and tinkling. Harry falls in love. 

 

“I lost my older brother when I was sixteen, in a car accident. He was eighteen.” Harry sighs and looks down at his plate. He hasn't told his friends about Matthew, and no one has asked about the picture that sits on his bedside table. 

 

“Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, I’ve always wanted to know who that boy is in that picture of you and Gemma, but I was afraid to ask. ” 

 

Harry looks up at him and smiles small, “drunk driver. You never imagine it happening to you, my parents got divorced a year after Matthew’s death, and now my dad lives in France with his new wife and his new son. And my mum is finally happy, she remarried two years later. I miss him every day.” Harry sighs, “he was an organ donor, and one day, I'm gonna meet the person who has my brothers heart and take them to meet my mum.” 

 

-x- 

 

It's just gone their two year anniversary when Harry finds out. They're 20 and 22, living together, he got sick of living in the Halls, and Zayn had moved out to live with Liam, so Louis was left on his own. Harry knew that him and Louis were forever, so when Louis asked him if he wanted to move in during his second year, he had screamed yes, acted like an excited puppy while pressing butterfly kisses over Louis’ soft and fond face. It was also the same day they said 'I love you’ to each other, even the both of them knew right from the beginning that they loved each other. 

 

Harry's in the middle of writing his essay for his criminal law module when Louis comes crashing in through their front door. “Harry! Harry! Harry!!!”

 

Harry gets up from the chair he's sitting on in the kitchen and makes his way to where Louis is currently pacing the living room. “Louis, what's the matter?” 

 

Louis bounds over to him and kisses him, hard, passion leaks from Louis as their lips move together. He pulls away and Harry's head is spinning. “I love you, so much, you know that right?” 

 

Harry blinks and his heart sinks, “are you breaking up with me? Because that's mean, you can't kiss me like that and then break my heart!” 

 

Louis rolls his eyes, “don't be fucking stupid, of course not. No, I have something to tell you!” Louis has this twinkle in his blue eyes, Harry loves Louis’ eyes, “what did you tell me on our first date?” 

 

Harry crosses his arms, “I told you many things on our first date Lou, you're gonna have to be a bit more specific.” 

 

Louis huffs and takes his hand, and he leads them to the sofa. They sit down, knees touching, they always need to be connected somehow, Harry doesn't know why. “It was about Matthew.”

 

“What, about me meeting the person with his heart and taking them home to mum?” 

 

Louis nods his head, “well, I found him.” 

 

Harry feels his mouth drop and his eyes go wide. He swallows, “you've found him?” 

 

Louis nods his head, “I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I started to do some research the next day, and yeah, I found him, obviously it's taken me a while, but I did.” Harry can tell how excited Louis is, his eyes are shining now, smile beaming. Harry falls more in love. 

 

“That's fucking amazing Louis,” and he can feel his eyes water with happiness, “where is he?” 

 

Harry watches Louis’ face go soft, and his eyes water like his own are, he reaches up and cups Harry's cheek gently, thumb softly stroking his cheek, “you're looking at him, sweetheart.” Harry can't help it, he bursts out into tears, his head falling into his hands as he cries with raw emotion, he hasn't cried much since Matthew died, and maybe this was why. “Shh, baby, it's okay, you're okay!” Louis soothes, wrapping him up in a hug, bringing him closer, and it just so happens that Louis pulls him against his chest, and even though he's fallen asleep to Louis’ heartbeat for two and a half years, this is the first time he's registered that this heartbeat, the heartbeat that belongs to the love of his life, is his brothers heart.  

 

-x- 

 

They get married a year and a half later after Harry graduates. Harry didn't take Louis home as “mum, this is my boyfriend, oh, and he also has your eldest sons heart.” No, he had taken Louis home as “mum, this is my boyfriend Louis!” the same year he found out about Louis, for Christmas, but it wasn't the first time his mum had seen Louis, they had Skyped, but it was the first time they had met in person. Harry decided he wanted to wait until his wedding day, and he had told Louis this, and Louis had cried, something about Harry actually wanting to marry him. Harry had called him stupid, said he'd rather marry no one else because his heart belonged to him, and kissed him. 

 

It's after their vows when Harry tells her. They have just said 'I do’ and shared a passionate kiss that sucked them into their own universe, just the two of them, the world disappearing around them as they shared their first kiss as husband and husband. 

 

“Mum,” and he looks at his mum, who is crying softly, and she smiles at him, “when I was sixteen, I made a promise to myself that I would find the person who had received Matthew's heart and bring that person home to you so you could hear his heartbeat again.” Harry had seen videos of these kinda things, where someone would surprise a loved one with the person who received a heart from a family member, but not many people in those videos actually fall in love and marry that person, he's definitely putting this on YouTube. His mum is crying now, still soft, but still emotional, “now, a little over three years ago, I found that person,” gasps are heard and Harry can feel his own heart speed up, “but I only found out that person had his heart two and a half years ago. We were friends in university, best friends, and soon, that friend asked me out… One thing lead to another, and,” he grabs Louis’ hand and brings him forward, “the person who has Matthew's heart, is now your son-in-law.” His mum sobs as she runs up from where she's sitting and into Louis’ arms, her ear directly over Louis’ heart. His husband (wow, Louis is his husband) hugs his mum close as he cries, and she cries, everyone is fucking crying. Louis pulls away and dries his eyes as his own mum comes up to them. “My son,” Anne whispers, cupping Louis’ cheek lovingly, and placing her own hand Louis’ heart, making Louis smile and cry at the same time.

 

Jay takes Anne in her arms after she's done with Louis and hugs her close, both crying at the news they've just received. Harry has come up beside Louis and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, and Louis’ arm is around Harry's waist, pressing a kiss to his temple as they watch. Jay pulls away, “I can't imagine what it was like to lose a child, but I am forever grateful for Matthew,” she laughs a little, “it's hard to talk in this situation,” she takes a breath before continuing, “your first baby lives in my first baby. Your first baby gave my first baby another chance at life. Matthew lives on through your memories of him, his birth, the first time he smiled, crawled, walked, said 'mummy,’ his first day of school, his last day of school, and the last thing he said to you. And I'm so sorry he was taken away from you so soon, but,” she turns around, and faces both Harry and Louis, “he's right there,” she points to Louis, whom is now sniffling quietly into Harry's lapel, “your sons heart now beats for my son, and my son, is now your son! Thank you so much!” And they share another hug before they both hug their babies tight. 

 

Matthew's heart continues to beat in the love of his life. Harry had found his best friend, his soulmate, and the best part, he had found his brothers heart without knowing it! 

 

-x- 

 

FIN. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading; leave a comment, or even a kudos, it's appreciated so much!!
> 
> A/N: this is edited, but, any mistakes are my own.


End file.
